


I Need Answers

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Punishment, Sex Pollen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day One.Eric accidentally gets them both dosed by alien sex pollen. Hank’s first thought, rather than getting angry and trying to fix it, is punishment.(Formerly Titled "Wrecked")





	I Need Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Kinktober 2017! I thought this seemed fairly fun, so I decided to give it a shot. We'll see how this works out but I'm confident in myself and my abilities to get it done. 
> 
> If you're not aware, [ here ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/post/165532026564/kinktober-2017) is the prompt list. You can pick and choose which prompts you want to do, hence why this one is just spanking and aphrodisiac. 
> 
> As I write multi-fandom, there are a few ways you can read this. You can pick and choose based on pairing and fandom. You can pick based on kink. Or, you can just read all the way through and maybe discover something new! I happened to start off with something that I'm pretty much the only person to ship as I quite enjoy writing it.
> 
> All of these fics will be around 1k and I will be posting them individually, putting them in a collection. This is so I don't have a fic in a tag that I use only once that updates every time, getting people's hopes up for what ends up as nothing for them.
> 
> Title is from "Not What I Needed" by Car Seat Headrest. (Formerly titled Wrecked)
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy reading this and what's to come. Happy Kinktober!

He heard the loud crash before he even saw Eric grow to full size. He had either miscalculated where to grow or didn’t see the sample vial of the garish pink specimen that had been dropped off at his lab for him to study. While Hank didn’t specify in Toxicology, he had been the closest lab to the site of the incident and he had the equipment to study it.

In that moment, he really wished he had prioritized it. 

Through the fog of the pink dust floating and curling through the lab, Hank noticed two things. One, that the emergency lights immediately started blinking red to go along with the piercing alarm and the clicking of every airlock in the building. And, two, that Eric’s eyes were the widest he had ever seen, an owlish look of shock and fright plain on his face. 

As he breathed mysterious pink plant pollen, watching it settle in Eric’s ginger hair, Hank thought that the kid should’ve kept the helmet on. The rebreather on the helmet would’ve kicked in and he would’ve been fine, Hank could deal with the side effects but he wasn’t sure he could deal with Eric experiencing the same side effects.

“W-What did I just do? What is this stuff?!” Eric sputtered, spitting out the thick pollen.  
“Alien plant pollen.”  
“Is it harmless?”

Hank only laughed in response. He was already starting to notice the side effects on Eric, pupils dilating, face flushing, and he was sure he was exhibiting them himself but his brain could only notice _Eric_ and nothing else. There was a part of him that wanted to strip him out of that Ant-Man suit, a part of him that he pushed to the side to stay rational because Eric O’Grady suddenly looked very panicked.

“Oh my God, are-are we going to _die_? Did I just _kill_ us?”  
“No, it’s not harmless but it’s not going to kill us. The side effects aren’t exactly known but I think I can guess its purpose.”

Suddenly, Eric gasped and quickly turned around. Hank could see his hands pushing around his crotch, a sort of attempt to tuck himself and hide what Hank had started to feel too. His cock was growing hard in his pants, straining up against the zipper like it wanted to burst out.

“It’s an- _ah_! A-Alien aphrodisiac. Lowers inhibitions, raises blood flow to the groin region, and there’s only one way to alleviate the symptoms.”

Eric turned around and Hank swallowed at the sight of the bulge at the front of the Ant-Suit. If he looked close enough, he could see the beginning of a wet spot at the front. In the back of his mind, he was a bit annoyed that Eric wore his Ant-Suit without underwear but, in that moment, he could only lick his lips and wonder what he tasted like. His feet carried him on automatic, moving closer to Eric who seemed to have the same idea, stepping forward until they were in each other’s personal space, breathing the same dust filled air. 

“O’Grady,” He started, licking sickly sweet pollen off of his lips, unsure of where his sentence was even going.

He trailed off, looking down at Eric. He was covered in pink pollen, cheeks dusted with the stuff and also a smattering of freckles. His pupils were blown wide, just a ring of darkened green around them, and Hank leaned in to rub some of the pollen off of his cheek, cupping his face.

“I’m going to have to _punish_ you for this. You know that, right?”  
“W-What?”

Eric started to try and move back, but Hank grabbed him quickly. His hand practically _itched_ and he knew just how he was going to punish Eric. With an iron grip, he dragged him over to the rarely used armchair in the corner. It had been put there for his comfort but he almost never sat in it, hardly stopping his work. Still, he found a use for it now, sitting on it and dragging Eric over his knees. 

Hank felt the hard line of Eric’s erection on his leg and rolled his hips up to grind against the part of Eric that happened to be against his own hard cock, his arm. Eric gasped, moving his other arm and burying his face in it. His face managed to get more flushed, with embarrassment rather than arousal, although his cock remained rock hard.

When Hank’s hand started to rub at his ass through the Ant-Suit, Eric _squeaked_ and gasped out something that was muffled by his arm. Hank groped him for a few moments, squeezing and fondling him while making a noise that was caught between pleasure and admiration under his breath.

The first swat of his hand caught Eric by surprise and he jumped, trying to squirm away. Hank’s free arm pressed down against the small of his back, holding him in place while leaving hands free to try and scrabble for purchase against the leather chair. Eric threw his head back, groaning. It hurt but the feeling of hands against his oversensitive skin, even through the fabric of his costume, still sent a shock of pleasure through him. Eric’s hips pushed against Hank’s leg again, rutting against him.

After a few body-rocking hits, Hank’s hands moved, catching the waistband of Eric’s pants and pulling them down over his ass until they were just above his balls. He dipped down to run a finger over them, just to hear Eric moan and feel him push up against him, just as hard as he had been the whole time. 

The next spanking produced a satisfying sound of skin against skin, and the sight of Eric’s ass moving after each spank aroused Hank further. His fingers caught the dry rim of Eric’s hole and Eric gasped, pushing back against him. Hank reluctantly pulled back to keep spanking him, starting to speak between each slap.

“This is what you get for messing around in my lab. If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t be in this position, _O’Grady_. You’re just getting what you _deserve_.”

Eric moaned lowly, hips rocking forward with each spank. Hank pushed back the urge to run a hand through sweaty ginger hair, hand hitting Eric’s ass instead. 

“Say it. If you say it, your punishment is over.”

He seemed almost resistant to the idea but a particularly hard spank had Eric gasping, head raising from where it was hidden in the crook of his arm.

“ _Fuck_! I-I...I deserve this!”  
“Good boy.”

Hank’s hands stroked over sensitive, bright red skin and Eric gave one more thrust of his hips before he was painting the inside of the Ant-Suit with cum, hips stuttering as he cried out loudly, hands gripping Hank’s pants tightly. Hank moved his hands, gripping sweaty ginger hair with one and freeing his cock with the other, pushing Eric’s limp head until his lips were pressed against his hard, leaking arousal. 

Already too close to the edge, it only took a few swipes of Eric’s tongue for Hank to cum, splattering over Eric’s freckled and pollen coated face, hand tightening in that ginger hair.

The recovery time wasn’t enough and, as Eric climbed into his lap, he ran his tongue over cum-and-pollen coated lips. Their hips thrust together, already-achingly hard cocks rubbing against one another. As he held Eric’s trembling body close, Hank wondered, in the back of his mind, how long they were going to be like this.

And how he was ever going to explain this to everyone he ever knew.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Feel free to leave love (or hate) below or on tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> You can also discuss all things Kinktober with me there! Stay tuned for a new fic every day this month!


End file.
